Two of One of a Kind
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: They were seperated at birth by their parents. 17 years later they meet up again, what's going happen when their families get involed? Cannon pairs.
1. Prologue: Them

**New Story! Yay! You don't have to read any of my other stories to get this one, though it would be nice if you read them anyways.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Two of One of a Kind**

**Prologue: Them**

So many things had changed, in the short time that I had been here, so many things had happened. So many unforgivable things had happened.

I knew that if we had never argued, or fought, or even if all those years ago they didn't, then everything would be different.

But if we had never fought then I knew that I would of never have met any of them.

My family.

My grandparents.

My aunts.

My uncles.

Then him, my father

And if we had never fought then I knew that I wouldn't of met them or her.

My best friend.

My other half.

My sister.

She meant almost everything to me in this dark moment.

Where the truth was being spilled.

Like fresh blood.

But it wasn't warm, hot.

It was cold, freezing, death.

That's what they were telling us.

The past.

Which everyone knows is full of deep dark secrets.


	2. Forks

**Hey Chapter One, thanks for the reviews. **

**Also I would like to ask this from my readers, could you please go vote for my story on the Epic T contest? My story is called 'Eggs, Butter, Flour, Sugar, and...Vanilla' There are a lot of other good stories too.**

**Okay on with the story and also I should add this, it goes for the whole story:**

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight or any characters that you may recongized from the books, also you don't need to read any of my other stories with these characters to understand this one!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Forks**

**~Airplane~ Sunday**

_EJ's PoV_

My name is EJ, just EJ. I was moving to Forks, Washington to live with my Grandfather. Why? My excuse was because my mother wanted me to live up here like she did when she was my age.

The real reason was because I had to get away from her.

I knew that things would be different here, in Forks.

I wouldn't be the freaky art kid here, instead I would be the new shiny toy. The toy that everyone wanted to play with and in my case be best friends with. In Phoenix, Arizona I was the shiny toy only when I was Freshman.

But like I said things would be different.

I'm seventeen years old, and I was probably the only person of my kind.

Half human and half vampire.

**~Home - Forks Washington - EJ's Bedroom~**

I'm in my new room, it was the room that my mother had when she lived here, and the room I would use when I visited for the summer.

I loved Forks, I did, but in many ways I hated it. This was the place where that my mother escaped from, with only me and the clothes on her back. She left my father and my twin sister behind, and I knew that after that night I would never see either one of them again.

Or so I thought.

I sigh and look out the window, I knew it would be harder to get out to hunt, but Grandpa Charlie was barely around.

I loved my Grandfather too, but he didn't know about me, my mother had refused to tell him what I was and he dropped it. I wasn't allowed to tell him too, so he just expected that I was his grandson and that was the end of it. He had left me here to unpack for myself, that was one of things I liked about Grandpa Charlie, he didn't hover.

I look at my reflection in the window, I was at least 5'9", I towered over my mother. My hair was brown and messy, it was always sticking out in every direction. My eyes were green right now, but I knew that they would be changing soon, they were green right after I hunted, then after a week they would change hazel, then a dark chocolate brown. My skin was pale, and I ran a temperature at least five degrees higher than normal. I was also good looking, but my appearance in truth didn't matter to me.

I sighed and turned away from the window again.


	3. First Sight Cullens

**Another update! Please review guys, please? I like feed back, please review?!**

**Chapter Two: First Sight (Cullens)**

**~School - Parking Lot~ Monday**

_EJ's PoV_

When I got to school, I could feel all eyes on me. I was driving the old truck that use to belong to my mother, but now it would be mine.

I knew that school would be easy here, and it always was. I was smarter than any of the other kids in my other classes any where that I was in. I hated being the new kid though, and as everyone continued to stare at me, I understood why, again.

The classes were boring and I mostly drew during then.

Drawing, that was my favorite thing to do, especially with my ability.

I could show people my memories, or what I wanted. All I had to do was touch the persons skin and they could see what I wanted to show them or what I was thinking. It was how I use to talk to my mother when I was younger.

"Hi, I'm Janie Yorkie. You must be Edward Swan?" said a girl, she broke me out of my trance.

"Um, it just EJ," I said.

"Where do you go next?" she asked.

"Government with um, Jefferson," I said checking my schedule.

"Oh me too," she said, then, "do you want me to show you where it is?"

"Okay," I said trying not to be rude.

**~Lunch~**

By lunch everyone seemed to be my friend in the small school or at least a big group of people were.

There was Andy Newton, Janie Yorkie, Jackie Mallory, James Dowling, Kyle Richardson, Hailey Weber. I could tell out of all of them that I would like Hailey the best she was quite and nice. The others always seemed to keep asking questions and most of them were the same.

I sighed as Andy asked me if I wanted to go and get something to eat.

"Sure," I said grateful to get away from the table.

I got in line and then started to fill a tray with food, I paid and was starting back towards the table when I saw them.

They were all walking towards a table in the corner of the cafeteria, only three of them had trays. I didn't know what really caught my attention, but I think it was because they were familiar.

There were three boys and three girls. The first guy was huge, in muscles, his hair was dark and curly. The next boy was taller and, not as big but still muscled, his hair was somewhat long and honey blonde. The last boy about as tall as me, with messy bronze hair. The three of them looked as if they should be out of school, or at least in college. The girls on the other hand, were opposites. The tallest of the three who was still a few inches shorter than the boy with the bronze hair, was a golden blonde and walked as if she own the place, which most likely they did. The shortest girl walked or more like danced towards their table, her hair was short and spiky, it also looked as if someone dumped black ink all over it.

Then there was her, she was in between the two other girls heights. She had long, curly, bronze hair, that was put up into a very messy ponytail. On her back was a guitar and in one hand she was carrying a tray, and in the other was a purple backpack.

All of them had pale white skin, and their eyes were all light butterscotch color, the same as mom's after she hunted. They were also beautiful, more beautiful than what was natural, expect for one of them.

The last girl, her eyes were bright green, and her skin was as pale as mine. I met her eyes for a second, before she started over to her table.

"EJ!" yelled Jackie.

I walked over and sat down at the table. "Who are they?" I asked.

They seemed to know who I was talking about just by the tone of my voice. "Their the Cullens," said Janie.

"The Cullens?" I said.

"Yeah, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago," said Andy.

"It doesn't matter they don't talk to anyone, and their all like together," said Jackie.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale," said James.

"The blonde guy is Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and apparently Mrs. Cullen has had them since they were like eight or something, foster children," said Janie.

"The big guy is Emmett Cullen and he's with Rosalie," said Kyle.

"The littlest girl is Alice Cullen and she's with Jasper," said Jackie.

"And the other two, with the bronze hair?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen and Madeleine Cullen, their twins," said Andy.

"Maddi doesn't date anyone and she's just this big music freak," said Janie.

"Have you ever talked to any of them?" asked Hailey, talking for the first time.

"Have you Hailey?" asked Jackie.

"No, but-"

"Then you don't know," said Janie.

I sent Hailey an apologetic smile, and she looked gratefully at me.

My thoughts then went back to the Cullens, my eyes following, and for a second I met her eyes, Madeleine's.

**~Biology~**

I sat right next her in Biology, which she slept through most of it. But when she had been awake she was glaring at me, as if I had done something horrible to her. I knew that I hadn't met her before, or know her long enough to do something to her, to make her hate me.

But I did notice something that was even more important, that she was like me.

Half and half.

Half human and half vampire.


	4. First Sight New Student

**Chapter Three: First Sight (New Student)**

**~School - Lunch~ Monday**

_Madeleine's PoV_

I hated having to get food, even if it was the little that I got, I still hated having to get it. I grabbed an apple and paid for it quickly before I started towards my table, my family's table.

As I walked I saw a boy just standing there, I then knew that he was looking at me and was curious.

The boy was tall, about as tall as my father. He had messy brown hair, and his eyes were green, bright green, like mine, then his skin was pale, paler than mostly everyone else's in the school expect for my family and mine, it was the same shade as mine. He watched me as I passed and then started towards his own table, when Janie Yorkie yelled, "EJ!"

I sighed and looked at my family. Their was me, then my dad who was my 'twin brother' Edward. Then their were my Aunts, my Aunt Rosalie who mostly every guy drooled over, and then my Aunt Alice who was like an actual sister to me. Then my Uncles, my Uncle Jasper, who I got along better with than anyone else in my family other than our suppose 'parents', and then my Uncle Emmett, who was like a brother to me, always watching out for me and doing things that no one else would do with me.

"Is he that new kid?" I asked my 'brother' Edward.

"Yes," he said, not even bothering to look at me.

"_Who are they_?" he, EJ asked, sitting at his own table.

They seemed to know who he was talking about just by the tone of his voice. "_Their the Cullens_," said Janie Yorkie.

"_The Cullens_?" he said.

"_Yeah, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago_," said Andy Newton.

"_It doesn't matter they don't talk to anyone, and their all like together_," said Jackie Mallory.

"_What are their names_?" EJ asked.

"_The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale_," said James Dowling.

"_The blonde guy is Jasper Hale. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and apparently Mrs. Cullen has had them since they were like eight or something, foster children_," said Janie Yorkie.

"_The big guy is Emmett Cullen and he's with Rosalie_," said Kyle Richardson.

"_The littlest girl is Alice Cullen and she's with Jasper_," said Jackie Mallory.

"_And the other two, with the bronze hair_?" EJ asked.

"_Edward Cullen and Madeleine Cullen, their twins_," said Andy Newton.

"_Maddi doesn't date anyone and she's just this big music freak_," said Janie Yorkie.

"I'm not a big music freak," I grumbled.

"Sure about that?" asked Uncle Jasper, gesturing to my guitar.

I took my guitar off my back and looked at the back of it that said, 'I love you Jasper, Merry Christmas, Alice 1930' in black sharpie.

"Where you get that?" he asked.

"I thought it was mine so I took it this morning, I must of left mine in your study instead," I said.

"_EJ your staring_," said Jackie Mallory.

My eyes met his for a second, before we both turned away. I felt a blush redden my cheeks, Uncle Emmett chuckled at this.

"_Don't know why he would even bother to look at the Cullen freaks_," Janie Yorkie whispered to Kyle Richardson.

"_Bitch_," I thought, which made dad give me a look that mostly said, _don't say that_.

I sighed and stood up, leaving my tray I grabbed my stuff, and then left the cafeteria thinking, "_don't follow me_."

**~Biology~**

I was surprised to see the new kid in this class, but what I truthfully didn't expect was for him to sit next to me.

He was different, to say the least.

As in different like me.

I learned in that hour of school that he, EJ Swan was just like me.

Half human and half vampire.


	5. Open Book Conversations

**Chapter Four: Open Book Conversations**

**~Home -EJ's Bedroom~ Friday**

_EJ's PoV_

She was gone for the next three days, even though her family was here. I didn't understand why though.

Why was she gone?

But then I came up with the idea that it was me.

But then, what did I do wrong?

When I had asked the others about this, they had just told me that it was normal for the Cullens to be out of school. But just one of them?

I didn't know why she interested me so much, but there was just something about her.

But then I knew there would be, with a family as big as the one she had, there had to be something.

She lived with more then six vampires.

**~School - Lunch~**

I felt the eyes of the Cullens on me, as I walked to the lunch table with Janie and Andy. It was starting to scare me as the watched me. It wasn't normal, even for vampires.

But I was surprised when I saw the bronze curls, then the bright green eyes. I caught her gaze if only for a few seconds, before she turned away.

After that I couldn't take my eyes away from the Cullen family. My only hope was to catch her eyes again, and to hopefully keep them locked there.

But with my luck she kept eyes away from mine and talked to her 'siblings'.

"_Maddi just stay away from him_," I heard Rosalie Hale whisper to her.

"_Tell him then that I don't want anything to do with him_," Maddi whispered back, angrily.

"_She may not have to do that_," said Edward.

"I hope that she knows I'm not a good listener," I said under my breath.

"_Then that's your fault_," she whispered back.

**~Biology~**

The teacher Mr. James was putting slides on all of the tables as I walked in.

I was actually surprised to see her at our table in Biology, but then again, she had skipped the last few days. I walked over to our table and sat down. We were silent for a minute before, she then turned to me.

"You already know me and I already know, so introductions are out of the question. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone and that'll be the end of it. Got it?" she stated.

I didn't even bother to listen to her, I just snapped the first slide into the microscope in front of me. I took a brief a look at the slide, before I wrote down, Prophase on the sheet of paper in front of me.

"Prophase," I said, and pushed the microscope over to her as she reached out for it.

She mumbled Prophase before she held her hand out for the next slide. "Anaphase," she said as she pulled her eye away from the microscope only a few seconds later.

I wrote that down already seeing that she was correct. "May I?" I asked.

She pushed the microscope over to me and I took a swift look in before I switched the slides. "Interphase," I said, then wrote it down on the sheet of paper.

"Wanna check?" I asked, a small smirk on my lips.

"No," she said.

We had finished before any of the other groups and that left the two of us in an awkward silent.

"Why did you move here?" she asked me.

"My mom," I said.

"What about her?"

"We just…haven't been…getting along, so we, or I decided that…it was time for me to…just come up here," I said, my eyes meeting her own.

"What happened?"

"Just…we just got into a fight…nothing you would find of real importance."

"I want to know," she said to me.

Mr. James decided then to come by our table, while on his rounds. "Maddi do you think you could've let Edward have a chance?" he asked, stopping in front of us.

"EJ," corrected Maddi, "actually had identified three of the five, slides."

"You did?" Mr. James asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Were you in an advance placement class down in Phoenix?" asked Mr. James.

"Yes," I lied, easily.

Mr. James then started to explain to the class about the cell placements. Me and Maddi didn't get a chance to finish our conversation, until after class.

"So, what was your argument about?" she asked me, as we started towards the gym.

"Me mostly, about what I want to do. My chances out of school away from her," I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, I could tell that what I was saying was confusing her.

"I'm an artist, and even though she loves my drawing, she thinks I'm not going to go anywhere with them," I said, my eyes meeting hers, for only second.

"My dad's the same…with my music, he just thinks that…" she trailed.

"You can't do it?" I asked, already knowing.

"Yeah," she answered as we made it to the gym.

Silence passed between us, but neither of us could speak. She left after another minute of this, and I went into the gym.


	6. Phenomenon

_**Chapter Five: Phenomenon**_

_**~School - Lunch~ Monday**_

_EJ's PoV_

"_I don't want you talking to him Maddi_," Edward Cullen growled under his voice.

"_Why not? He's…interesting Edward_," she argued back.

"_Its not healthy Maddi_," said Rosalie Hale.

"_Why not though?_"

"_It doesn't matter_," growled Edward.

**~Biology~**

I was quiet and cold to her, not caring if she would be hurt or not. I knew that I needed to just do what her family wanted, her family of vampires.

I looked out the window and watched as it snowed outside, something that I wasn't really familiar with. But truthfully you could say I was pondering over the last hour, with both Maddi and her family on my mind.

**~School - Parking Lot~ Tuesday**

I was surprised when I watched the storm clouds snow, but then to have to drive to school through it seemed even worst. But when I got to school without any problems, that surprised me even more.

When I had gotten to school I could see the reason why, when I looked at the back of my truck, Grandpa Charlie had to of gotten up early and put snow chains on it.

The next few events happened to fast, even for me, to really see straight.

Maddi was standing next her brother's shiny silver Volvo, across the parking lot.

Janie Yorkie's van was coming at full speed towards my truck.

And I was standing in between the van and my truck.

I felt myself be pushed to the ground, a flash of bronze pushing me out of the way, my head smacked hard against the pavement. Maddi was covering herself, as best she could. I put my hand out when the van came within in contact, pushing it away.

I felt my head snap back and hit my truck. This though didn't stop me from standing up and looking down at Maddi. She was staring up at me with wonder.

"How?" she whispered, as the noise started. Everyone started shouting and pushing each other out of the way to get to me and Maddi.

When the ambulance got here it took five EMS guys and two teachers to push the van out of the way.

Maddi refused her stretcher, though when I tried to she had told them that I had hit my head twice.

The ride to the hospital was short, quick. When we had gotten there I was put into the emergency room. All around me there was noise, but I easily pushed it out.

They wheeled Janie Yorkie in and I was happy as they then took me out to get x-rays. They could find nothing wrong with me, but I still had to see a doctor before I left.

"EJ," came a voice.

I turned and Grandpa Charlie was walking down the hall towards me. "You okay?" he asked me.

"Yes, just please tell me that mom doesn't know?" I asked.

"About that," he said.

"You told her?" I excused as the door opened and in walked Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Maddi.

Maddi sat down on the empty bed across from me.

"I heard that the chief's grandson was in and thought to check him out," said Dr. Cullen.

"I'm fine," I stated, "can I just go?"

"Let's see how your vitals are Edward," he said.

"EJ," I corrected.

"EJ," he said, an apologetic smile on his lips.

After he checked my vitals, he walked away, with Maddi right behind him.

"I have some forums to fill out, you should call your mother," said Grandpa Charlie.

I walked out of the room and down an empty hallway, taking my cell phone out of my pocket. I was dialing the familiar numbers when I heard the voices.

"_What were you thinking Maddi? You could of gotten yourself killed_," said Edward Cullen.

"_What about him dad? He could of gotten killed too_," Maddi stated.

I looked around the corner, my phone call forgotten.

"_Maddi_," caution Edward.

"_Dad, he's important. He's like me_," she stated.

"_The two of you should take this conversation to my office_," said Dr. Cullen, as he spotted me.

Maddi blushed at this and they all stared at me.

"Can I talk to you, Maddi?" I asked.

She sent a look at Edward and Dr. Cullen, before she turned to me.

"You hit your head you don't know what you heard," she said to me, her checks still red.

"Fine, but I that doesn't stop me from knowing what your family is. I've known for a very long time," I stated.

"Then what's the point of my last statement?" she asked, anger in her voice.

"I can help you Maddi. You just…" I trailed off.

"What?" she asked, curious now.

"Trust me, and nothing will get out," I said, promising her.

"Fine then, just please…I don't want to move…again."

"I'll see you soon, Madeleine."


	7. Nightmares

Chapter Six: Nightmares

**~Hospital - Grandpa Carlisle Office~ Tuesday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"He knows," I said.

Dad and Grandpa Carlisle both look shocked, but dad also looked angry.

"You know that can be fixed Maddi," said dad.

"Why should it, dad? He's nice and…and he's like me, truly like me. He would understand better than anyone else," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Madeleine," growled dad.

"I don't care dad. I want to have a friend, someone who's my actual age dad, not just looks like it," and with that I left walking out of the room, I was two hallways away when I actually took in the features around me.

"Maddi?" asked Grandma Esme's voice, as I pressed my phone to my ear.

"Can you please come and pick me up, I'm at the hospital and I don't know if I'll come home if I run," I said.

"Ed-"

"I don't really want to be around him right now, Carlisle can't take me right now," I said as a nurse walked pass me.

"Can you wait three minutes?"

"Anything, just as long as I'm home soon," I said.

**~Grandma Esme's Car~**

"Do you want to talk about it, Honey?" she asked me.

"No," I answered, "not really."

I sat down in the back seat of her car.

"Their not happy Maddi."

"I already got chewed out by dad, Grandma Esme," I said.

I laid down and closed my eyes, being here in this car gave me so many memories. I always loved being in the backseat of this car or Grandpa Carlisle's. It was cozy and warm, here, as it always was.

"I'll ask them to leave you alone," she said.

"Thank you Grandma Esme," I whispered, as sleep overcame me.

**~Home - Living Room~**

_Esme's PoV_

I carried Maddi up and into her room, as she slept in my arms. When I came back downstairs, everyone was in the living room, Carlisle being the only exception.

"What did you say to her Edward?" I asked my oldest son.

"She overreacted Esme," he said.

"What _did_ you say to her Edward?" asked Rosalie.

"Don't worry about it, she overreacted," he said, once again.

"Carlisle would know," said Alice.

"Why is it that when I saved Bella from a van everyone was mad at me, but when Maddi does it no one cares?" Edward asked, angrily.

"Maddi doesn't know better and she was scared, Edward," said Jasper.

"She knows enough to know not to do that, Jasper," he said.

"He saved her Edward, I saw that," said Alice. "He pushed the van away, so she wouldn't get hurt. Maddi would be dead if he didn't save her."

"I understand Alice," he said coolly.

**~Home - Maddi's Room~**

_Maddi's PoV_

That was the first time I ever dreamed of EJ Swan. It was weird as I never remembered my dreams.

But I just had a feeling that it meant something.

Even if I had no idea what it did, mean.


	8. Invitations

**Chapter Seven: Invitations**

**~School - Lunch~ Wednesday**

_EJ's PoV_

"Were going to La Push this weekend you want to come, EJ?" Andy asked me as we waited in line.

"That's cool, I know a few people there," I said.

"'Kay then, were meeting at my dad's shop at eight."

**~Biology~**

I walked into Biology a few minutes early, lunch had mostly consisted of everyone talking about the beach trip.

Maddi sat down next to me looking tired.

"How did they take it?" I asked.

"My father didn't take it well, but everyone else were mostly…" she trialed off.

"Shocked?" I asked.

"Yes, which consider to how my dad acted is better," she said, tiredly.

"How bad?" I asked, curious.

"He wanted to tamper with your memory, with the help of my uncles," she said, her face reddening.

"I think I would be able to take Jasper and Emmett," I said, a small smile gracing my lips.

"You sure about that?" she asked, a bit frightened.

I chuckled, "I can tell that their not as bad as they look."

"You have no idea about their past," she said.

"Jasper was in the vampire wars in the south and Emmett was saved by Rosalie," I said, easily remembering the stories.

"How do you know?" she asked surprised.

"Friends," I said.

"Oh," she said.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked.

"The beach?" she said, confused.

"Yeah, a bunch of us are going down this weekend. You can come, as my guest," I said.

"Which one?"

"La Push."

"I'll ask," she said, with a small smile.

**~Home - Living Room~**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Maddi?" asked Aunt Alice, confused from where she sat on the floor.

"What?" I asked, as I turned the page of my book.

"Do you have your shield up?" she asked.

Everyone turned to look at me, all of them taking their eyes off of their homework to just look at me.

I blushed, "no, not right now, that is."

"Then why did everything disappear? Or actually just you?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, looking back down at my book.

"What do you want to ask?" asked Uncle Jasper.

"Could I go to the beach…with some other people?" I asked.

"Which one?" asked Aunt Rosalie.

"La Push," I remembered.

"Maddi were not allowed there," said dad.

"EJ's going," I mumbled.

"He doesn't seem like a good influence," said Uncle Emmett.

This just made me angry, my hands clenched and my shield pulled over myself. "And you really think that your great influence, Uncle Emmett?" I asked as I stood up and ran to my room, taking all of my things with me.


	9. La Push

**Chapter Eight: La Push**

**~Newton's Outfitters~ Saturday**

_EJ's PoV_

"Is everyone here?" asked Andy.

"Yeah," said Janie, "unless EJ invited someone."

"Their not coming," I said.

"Their?" asked Andy, confused.

"She," I said.

We then all got into the two cars we were taking and left to go to La Push.

**~La Push - First Beach~**

"Hey EJ," said Hannah Uley as she came and sat down by me. Me and Hannah had been friends ever since she was born, which was only a year after me.

"Hi Han," I said, "nice to see you."

"Hey Eddie," said James coming over and sitting next to us. James was also a friend of me and Hannah, and was also the same age as Hannah.

"You guys want to go to the tide pools with us?" Andy asked coming over.

"Sure," said James, standing up.

When they were gone, Hannah turned to me and said, "let's go to the cliffs."

"'Kay."

**~La Push - Cliffs~**

"Why haven't you come up here yet?" she asked me.

"Sorry, I've just been busy," I said to her.

"Doing what? Drawing in your bedroom?" she asked.

I was quiet, I didn't want her to know about Maddi, at least not yet.

"Who is she?" asked Hannah. My eyes met hers and I crumbled.

"Just a friend," I said.

"I hope so," she said playfully.

Then she kissed me. It was soft at first, our lips barely touching. Then she pushed herself closer to me, pressing her lips harder on mine. I felt her hands run threw my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. I opened my mouth and grazed my tongue across her lower lip, asking for permission. She obliged and opened her mouth, I slipped my tongue in.

We fell backwards and that broke us apart. We both laughed at this, and I stood up pulling her into my arms.

"When this start?" I asked.

She giggled and pressed her lips to mine once again, I felt my legs give out from underneath me.

"I imprinted," she whispered into my chest.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Today."

"Hannah," I cautioned her.

"EJ, you know this is something I can't control, look at my parents. Plus I've always had a crush on you," she said.

I sighed and held her close. "Hannah."

"EJ, you're my best friend, even closer than that. Why is this so weird?" she asked me.

"Its not," I said and then kissed her cheek.

She sighed, and I looked up at her, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said giving me a small kiss on the lips.

"We better go," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed, with a small giggle.

"How are Leah and Jake?" I asked, as we walked back down to the beach.

Leah and Jake were good friends of my mom, and had just gotten married a year ago. Leah was five months pregnant right now.

"Fine both of them, Leah thinks she having a boy, Jake thinks it's a girl," said Hannah. I smiled, Leah always wanted to have a baby.

"Can I take a guess?" I asked.

"Sure, I think she's having a boy though."

"I say twins. Twin boys," I said.

"I wonder what she'll say to that?"

"I don't know, but good luck to whatever they do have," I said, a smile gracing my lips.

"Nice," she said as she put her hand in mine.

Her hand was small inside of mine, but warm.


	10. Interrogations

**Chapter Nine: Interrogations**

**~Home - Front Yard~ Monday**

_EJ's PoV_

I didn't know what surprised me more, the car or the driver. Well actually it was the car.

Maddi was driving a glossy red convertible with the top up. I could see through the window she had sunglasses on and the expression on her face said that she was waiting.

I walked over to the passenger side and got in. "Who's is this?" I asked, looking around in the car.

"My aunt's," she said, easily as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, "how do you know what they all are to me?"

"The hair helps," I said, "and the way you act around them."

"How do I 'act' around them?" she asked, taking her eyes off of the road.

"Your Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett, you act happy and playful. Your Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper you act serious and smart and mature. Then you act angry and mad and scared, anything but what I said for the others around your father," I said. I looked over at her and a saw tear in her eyes.

"At least you have a real family. Its just me and my mother, and I'm more alone than I am anything else," I said, sadly.

"Sometimes I wish that I was alone," she whispered.

We were at school now, and I got out of the car and so did Maddi.

"Why?" I asked her, confused, "why do you want to be alone?"

"Cause sometimes having a big family sucks, a lot. It gets annoying when you turn thirteen, their just not cool anymore. It-you just never get any peace and quiet and well you just wouldn't understand," she said.

"Look," I said, grabbing her wrist, "I'm just curious, I'm alone too much. My mom's busy and I-I'm not really that social so…its just hard for me. All of these people that want to hang out with me, I…I just don't like it at all," I said, struggling to find the words.

"Why did you come up here then?" she asked.

"I told you, already me and my mom got into an argument," I said, tiredly.

"How long have you been coming up here?" she asked.

"Every summer since I was two, but I was born here. You?"

"I was born here and have been living here ever since I was a Freshman. What do you do in your spare time?"

"I draw and let me guess you play music," I said.

She had her guitar with her today and was wearing a Linkin Park concert shirt underneath her jacket.

"Ha ha very funny EJ. Hey what does EJ even mean?" she asked.

"There two of my four initials," I answered, not meeting her eyes.

"Come on tell me," she whined.

"No, unless you play me a song," I said, smirking.

"Fine then, you win," she pouted.

"What?" I asked, confused as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"We both know nothing," she said, smirking, as we stood under the cafeteria roof.

**~Lunch~**

"Maddi Cullen, is staring at you," Janie whispered to me, as we stood in line. "I wonder why she's not sitting with her family?"

"Maybe she wants to sit with someone else," I said, as Maddi held up her hand and motioned for me to come and sit with her.

"Does she want you?" Andy asked me, from behind me.

"Yes," I said, as I grabbed a tray and started to pile food on it. I didn't answer anymore of their questions, I just paid for my food and walked over to Maddi's table.

"Everyone's asking questions," I told her as I sat across from her.

"I know, and the stupid people you were talking to aren't the only ones," she said, as she looked at her nails.

"What?" I asked as I took a bite of pizza.

"They just use you to look cool, the first people to befriend the new kid," she said, meeting my eyes.

I sighed at this, then a question came to my mind, "are you dating anyone?"

Maddi blushed bright red and then said, "no!"

"Why not?" I asked curious.

"Have you seen my family? No guy wants to date a girl that has overprotective 'brothers', and I'm not noticed by anyone," she said sadly as she finished.

"They don't look scary and I know you could fight them off if you wanted to, Maddi. But what do you mean by being unnoticed?" I asked confused.

"Next to my aunts…I'm nothing, no one sees me…at all," she whispered, ducking her head.

"That's not true," I told her, as I put a finger on her chin and pushed it up. "They don't talk about Alice or Rosalie as much as they talk about. Your unique Maddi you just don't see it."

She looked away and I pulled my hand away. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, she's a really close friend of mine actually," I said, not meeting her eyes this time.

"What's her name?" she asked, now she was curious.

"Hannah Uley."

"Hannah, cute," she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Don't make fun of her, she's been my friend since she was born," I said, smiling myself.

"Oh, how long have the two of you been together?" she asked.

"Since last weekend when I went to La Push," I said, breaking eye contact.

"You mean I could of met her, but my family kept me from that?" she asked, angrily.

"Yes," I said, hesitantly.

**~Home - Living Room~**

We spent all of Biology talking when we could, interrogating each other, which was fun, but some questions were harder. Maddi's easy blushes came with most questions, though she could also tell when I was embarrassed.


	11. Balancing

**Chapter Ten: Balancing**

**~School - Lunch~ Thursday**

_EJ's PoV_

"I want you to come over Saturday," Maddi said to me as I sat down across from her.

"Umm…is that okay?" I asked, my eyes shifting over to her family.

"It will be if you say yes," she said, "I can't stand another weekend being forced to go shopping or stay up in my room."

"Kay then, I guess, but I really don't think they like me," I said.

"So you're my guest, if I want someone over then, they should live with it. Plus we would have nothing to hide ," she said, and I knew that she wanted me to come badly by saying this.

"What time should I expect you?" I asked, giving her a small smile.

"Is nine okay?" she asked, as she started to play with her hair.

"Anytime past seven is okay, I don't sleep," I smirked.

"Fine then," she said.

**~Home - Driveway~ **

Me and Maddi sat talking in her car until I knew Charlie was about to come home, but a car pulled up next to us before, Charlie's curser did. Outside it was raining, or more like pouring.

"You better go," I said, stepping out of the BMW.

"'Kay, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, as I closed the door.

"EJ," I heard a voice call as I started towards the door.

"Hannah, hey," I said giving her hug, and starting towards the door.

"No hug for me," said Jacob, as he helped Billy out of the car. I rolled my eyes, and pushed Billy's wheelchair up the drive and into the house.

"Sue gave me some fish fry and thought I would bring some over, plus Hannah has been wanting to visit EJ," said Billy, making Hannah blush.

"I'll take that," said Hannah taking the paper bag from Billy, I followed her into the kitchen, as the others went into the living room, or so I thought.

"How's Bella been?" Jacob asked from behind me.

"Don't know, I haven't talked to her," I said, as I helped Hannah get dinner ready.

"What were you doing with the Cullen girl?" Hannah asked me, as I she started to make a salad.

"She my friend, why does it really matter?" I asked, "my mother has proved that some vampires are good, they changed her because she was dying."

"EJ she can't be trusted," said Hannah, her brown eyes burned into my own.

I sighed and looked down at my feet, "she's like me. She needs a friend and I'm helping her. She's a good person and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to deal with anyone saying bad stuff about her. None of you even know her like I do," I stated, I met Jacob's eyes and he nodded, understanding what I was saying.

"Do you like her more than me?" Hannah asked sadness marred into her voice.

"No Han, you know your always first to me," I said taking her hand in mine.

"Sam doesn't hear about this 'kay?" said Jacob.

"Yes," we both answered, I leaned in and only kissed her cheek, which was enough to make Jacob leave the room.

Hannah then kissed me full on the lips. "Why you think I would like her more than you?" I asked her.

"Cause I've seen her before, she more pretty than me, and I know that you've probably been spending a lot of time with her," she said, not meeting my eyes.

"Why are you so silly Hannah?" I asked her, then kissed her.


	12. The Cullens

**Chapter Eleven: The Cullens**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_EJ's PoV_

Maddi surprised me by knocking on the door, she had no car so I grabbed the keys to the truck. She told me the directions quickly and I instantly knew where to go.

She seemed slightly surprised when I turned on the side road that would lead to the house. I knew the house from past trips to Forks, it was a big white mansion, the back wall was all windows and it seemed like it could be in the Victorian era.

"How you know where I live? Do you like stalk me?" she asked somewhat surprised.

"No, but I've come across this house many time before," I answered, as I pulled up into the front yard.

"You sure you don't stalk me?" she asked, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing at this.

"Yes," I answered.

"Sure, sure," she said, then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the house.

I had never been inside of the house so I was surprised to see it was all white, the walls, furniture, and the carpet. Several people were in the living room, Edward, Dr. Cullen, and the one Cullen I hadn't met yet, Esme Cullen.

What really surprised me though, was the piano, it was beautiful. Maddi's eyes followed mind and she smiled, but she didn't seem to be the only one to notice.

"Do you play?" Esme Cullen asked me, as she walked over to me.

"No, but I've never seen one this nice," I said, then, "my names EJ Swan by the way." I held my hand out and she took it in her own.

"Esme Cullen, dear. Its nice to finally be able to meet you, I've heard very much about you," she said, and then smiled at me in a way that made me miss my mom.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please just call me Esme," she said.

"Its nice to see you again EJ," said Dr. Cullen, from behind Esme. "How has your head been?"

I smiled, "its fine Dr. Cullen."

"Just Carlisle," he corrected.

"Where's everyone else?" I heard Maddi asked her father.

"Hi Maddi," I heard a voice call, I turned and saw Alice run down the stairs. Jasper was just behind her, but he walked. I smiled at this, Alice was doing what was natural for her.

"Hello Aunt Alice," she said, smiling.

"You must be EJ," Alice said to me.

"Like you wouldn't already know," I smirked, Alice just smiled and laughed.

"Actually its been very hard to see you, with Maddi's shield always on you, its like your never there," said Alice.

"What about when I'm not around Maddi, like last night?" I asked, "I was hanging out with some friends."

"Hmm…" she mused.

"Umm…," said Maddi, "I'm going to show you around." She grabbed my arm, and pulled me up the stairs.

'_That was awkward_,' I thought, she gasped.

"How you do that?" she asked me as we went up another flight of stairs.

'_Its my power_, _didn't I tell you this_?' I asked her as I touched her hand.

"Oh well I don't have that good of a memory if you did tell I don't remember," she said, as she opened the door to another room.

The room was all dark colors or it seemed that way, the walls were dark blue and purple, though everything else was white expect for the bed set which was also dark purple. The walls were bare, it seemed so much more different than mine.

There were what looked like several bookcases filled with CD's and then one with books. By one of the cases was an expensive looking stereo system that I was afraid to touch as I had a feeling I would break it if I did.

Maddi walked over and pressed a button turning it on, I smiled as I recognized the song. "Muse?" I said as she turned it down.

"Yeah, ahh…do you like Muse?" she asked, uncertain.

"Its fine," I reassured her, "I'm not that into music, but I do have my standers, nothing older than the 50's."

"Same here," she said, then, "can I show you something?"

"Sure," I said, and she disappeared.

She appeared with her guitar and walked over to her window, she motioned for me to follow. She jumped out the window and into a tree, I did the same and we then went farther into the forest.

She stopped and dropped down when we came to a small meadow, I followed her and sat down next to her in the middle of the meadow.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"Yeah, and can you listen to a song I wrote?" she asked, then blushed.

I smiled at her and then nodded, "I would like that."

"_Yeah, yeahYeah-eah, yeahYeah-eah, yeahWhy do you look so familiarI could swear that I have seen your face beforeI think I like that you seem sincereI think I like to get to know you a little bit more_," she started off softly.

"_I think there's something more, life's worth living forWho knows what could happen. Do what you do, just keep on laughingOne thing's true, there's always a brand new dayI'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

_Yeah, yeah, Yeah-eah, yeah, Yeah-eah, yeah_," she seemed to get more confident as she continued to sing, her voice getting stronger."_How do you always have an opinionAnd how do you always find the best way to compromiseWe don't need to have a reasonWe don't need anythingWe're just wasting time I think there's something more, life's worth living forWho knows what could happen. Do what you do, just keep on laughingOne thing's true, there's always a brand new dayI'm gonna live today like it's my last dayWho knows what could happen. Do what you do, just keep on laughingOne thing's true, there's always a brand new dayI'm gonna live today like it's my last day_," she started to smile, as she seemed to realize that I wasn't going to laugh or make fun of her.

"_Find yourself, cause I can't find youBe yourself, who are you?Find yourself, cause I can't find youBe yourself, who are you?Who knows what could happen. Do what you do, just keep on laughingOne thing's true, there's always a brand new daySo you go and make it happenDo your best just keep on laughingI'm telling you, there's always a brand new dayWho knows what could happen. Do what you do, just keep on laughingOne thing's true, there's always a brand new dayI'm gonna live today like it's my last day_," she finished singing, with a bright smile on her face.

"That was great Maddi," I said, smiling brightly back at her.

"Thanks," she said.


	13. The Game

**Chapter Twelve: The Game **

**~Home - Kitchen~ Saturday**

_EJ's PoV_

"You really don't need to do this," I told Maddi, as she took lasagna out of the oven.

"I want to have a good impression, plus I like to cook," said Maddi, as she started dishing out proportions onto plates.

I heard the front door open and Grandpa Charlie put away his fishing stuff away. "EJ," he called out.

"Yes?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Whose this?" he asked, pointing at Maddi.

"I'm Maddi Cullen, its nice to officially meet you Chief Swan," said Maddi holding her hand out for him.

Grandpa Charlie took it and smiled at her, "its nice to meet you Maddi, just call me Charlie though."

"Would you like some lasagna Charlie?" Maddi asked, holding out a plate.

"Thank you," said Charlie grabbing a fork and sitting at the table. Me and Maddi followed and the three of us started talking.

After Grandpa Charlie and me had eaten two pieces of Maddi then moved on to the real reason why she came, though she would never tell Charlie that.

"Charlie would it be okay if EJ came and played baseball with me and my family?" she asked him.

"I don't see why not, I was just planning on watching the game tonight so I won't be that much of company," said Grandpa Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie my family has been looking forward to get to really meet EJ," said Maddi.

"It was nice of you to come and join us for dinner, I haven't had a good meal like that since EJ's mother lived here," said Grandpa Charlie.

"Thank you, my grandmother taught me how to cook," said Maddi.

I smiled and Maddi and me left.

"Come on, I want to run," said Maddi taking my hand.

**~Meadow~**

"How are you so fast?" I asked Maddi, as we walked into a meadow.

"I don't know, but your pretty fast to, or should I say strong three of my strides were like one of yours," said Maddi, as we walked towards several of her family members.

"You were able to keep up with Maddi?" Emmett asked me, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, but barely. Why does it matter though?" I asked.

"Cause that means your on my team," said Emmett, as he stood up and ran farther into the meadow.

"Who am I with?" I asked confused.

"Me, Rosalie, and Emmett," said Jasper, and he, Alice, and Rosalie took after Emmett.

"So Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, and Maddi are all on a team?" I mused.

"I don't play, I just try to keep them fair," said Esme.

"Oh," I said, then Maddi took my hand and dragged me down to the field.

"Can you pitch EJ?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah," I said, slightly confused.

"Then your up," he said throwing the ball at me, I caught it and then went to the pitchers mound.

"'Kay then," I said, as Maddi went up to bat.

When I threw the ball, it seemed to take Maddi a few seconds before she realized I threw it.

"Wow," she whispered, before she tighten her grip on the bat. "Let the game begin."

Maddi hit the ball on my third pitch, while Edward striked out, Carlisle got a pop up which Rosalie caught easily, and got Maddi out on.

Maddi held her hand out for the ball, and I threw it to her, which she caught easily. "You ready?" she asked me, smirking.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I smirked back. Emmett who seemed to be impressed by my pitching skills let me bat first. I caught the first ball that Maddi pitched and threw it back at her, she gasped and threw it harder, faster. I hit it far out of the field and started running around the bases, I was half way to third when Edward finally brought it back into play.

The game then continued on, everyone else seemed to really get at each other, while me and Maddi mostly seemed to get at one another. But it happened right in the middle of the seventh inning, the one thing that really got at me.

I had hit one way out again, and Maddi went after it. She came back though with more than the ball.

She had come back with my mother.


	14. Hide and Seek

_Chapter Thirteen: Hide-and-Seek_

_**~Meadow~ Saturday**_

_EJ's PoV_

She looked around taking in the surroundings, the people, the Cullens. Then she saw me, I saw anger flash across her face, then happiness. She walked over to me, as did the Cullens. I was ready to run, as fast as I could, but instead I took a few steps forward to greet her.

"Edward Jasper Emmett Swan, do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in?" she asked me, anger once again flashed across her face.

"Does it seem like I care?" I asked her, "I would do it again if I had to."

"You scared me to death, EJ! I come home and find it empty, your nowhere to be found, then a few weeks later I get a call from Charlie telling me you've been in an accident. I came up here because I know knew where you were, but I've been so worry that something happened to you," she said, her anger going away and being replaced with concern. 

"Well your already dead," I couldn't help myself from saying, "and I'm obviously find, the only one who would of died in that accident is Maddi, but that would've been her own fault. What does it really matter if I'm gone, your never home anyways," I growled, glaring at her.

"Your only seventeen EJ, a seventeen year old runaway, your not going to get very far with that in life," she said, anger coming back.

"You told me that you got into a disagreement and that she sent you up here," Maddi said from behind me.

"I told you that I sent myself up here, Maddi," I said, not even turning to look at her.

"You still lied to me EJ," she said, sadly.

"Yeah, and life isn't perfect, you don't always get what you want and sometimes you get thrown into the dirt," I said, anger flooding into me, I met my mother's eyes and then I was gone.

I felt like I was playing hide and seek, I ran away and I knew that they were following, which is way I ran home, back to Grandpa Charlie's. I knew that I would be safe, so I walked in the front door and headed up to my room, snapping the window shut. I started to pack my things, I knew Grandpa Charlie could tell something was off, so I locked my door.

"EJ?" he asked from the other side of my door.

"Yes Grandpa Charlie?" I asked, through the door.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I could hear confusion in his voice.

"I have to go home, I got a call from mom on my cell and I just need to go home," I lied, and I felt bad about it too.

"What happened? Is Bella okay? Is she hurt?" he started to question.

"I'm sorry, but I knew to go," I said, then I went and opened my window, jumping out into the night.

The game of hide and seek had only begun.

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"What was everything that he told you Maddi?" Uncle Jasper asked me.

I sighed and tried to remember, "I don't remember everything, but I do remember him telling me why he came up here, a bit about whatever he and his mother were fighting about and…" I trailed off trying to remember.

"What else?" asked EJ mother, who I had just learned name was Bella.

"He told me about some friends that he has and his interests," I remembered.

"Were not going to get very far with this," said dad.

"Edward, be nice. She's trying," said Bella, I couldn't help but give here a grateful smile.

"Well we would know more if you didn't always block me out," he complained.

"I like the bit of privacy I have, _dad_. I'm not even allowed to pick out my own clothes, so having my mind to myself is nice," I said, not caring who's feelings I hurt, even though I knew that it would be Aunt Alice, my favorite aunt.

I ran my fingers through my hair, then remembered, "he has friends over in La Push, a girl named Hannah Uley I think, and I think he might of mention someone else, or maybe I just saw him."

"Jacob," said Bella, "of course he would want to see him. Was he really tall with short black hair and black eyes?"

"Umm… he was really tall and he had black hair, but it was raining really hard," I said, as the image of the other night filled my mind, I remember someone glaring at me, with black eyes. "I actually do think it was him, but he seemed closer with the girl Hannah." I surprised myself by feeling a bit protective over EJ.

"Its okay to feel protective over him, EJ's your twin brother, Maddi," said Bella, her eyes meeting mine.

"Wait!" I said shocked, "your telling me that EJ is my twin brother? So then that would make you my mother?" I felt more than shocked, I actually started to feel anger. "You left us! You left me! You didn't care enough to take me with you!" I could feel tears in my eyes like always when I got angry. 

"I was going to take you with me, but I felt to bad knowing that Edward would have no one. You were already so much like him even then, I thought that you would get along with him better," she reasoned with me.

"I don't though," I whispered, then said, "there are days when doesn't even look at me, its been eighteen years and he's still in love with you."

**~Forest~**

_EJ's PoV_

Of course I could hear the conversation that was going on inside of the Cullen household. The only thing that had really surprised me was that Maddi was my sister and then also the fast that Edward was still in love with my- or really our -mother.

I did the only thing I could think of doing, I jumped out of tree I was in and let Emmett win in the game of hide and seek that was being played.


	15. Impatience

**Chapter Fourteen: Impatience**

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ Saturday**

_EJ's PoV_

It was weird to be carried by Emmett, especially since we both knew I was stronger than him. But I let him be happy in being more superior than me.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked as he walked through the door.

He put me down, but I could tell that he didn't seem that happy about it. I followed in behind him, and sat down next to Maddi, who had tears streaming down her face.

'_What's the matter?_' I asked her.

'Did you hear?' her eyes asked me.

'_Yes, but this is good news. Don't feel bad about it_' I said.

"I don't feel bad. I'm angry, she left me and dad," she whispered and then pressed her face into my shoulder.

'_Your lucky to have a good family still. I had to runaway to get a good piece of mind, though I'm not going to regret meeting you. You're the best little sister I could have_'

"What makes you think your older?" she asked me, taking her head out of my shoulder and glaring at me.

I laughed at this, it was cute playful anger. "I know because I remember everything," I said tapping my head with my finger.

"Then how come you didn't know we were twins then?" she asked, seriously.

"Okay I don't remember everything, but mostly everything," I corrected myself.

"That seems more like it," she teased me, a smile gracing her lips.

'_Were are our parents?_' I asked her.

"Everyone went into the dining room to talk," she said.

'_About what?_' I asked, feeling confused.

"Us, what's going to happen and how things are going to play out," she told me, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Can I give you something?" I asked her, she nodded and I went over to my bag and started to dig around.

"Are you going to give me whatever you have?" she asked impatiently.

"Just wait," I said, as I finally found the picture. Thoughts of my room flashed through my eyes. I remember drawing a girl around my age with curly bronze hair and looked like mom. Now I knew it was Maddi, even when I lived with Grandpa Charlie there were pictures of Maddi taped or pinned up to the walls. "This is for you."

I handed her a picture of her, it was the day that we went to the meadow, when she had sang her song for me. It was mostly in pencil, but there was some color added, where it needed to be.

"You can put up now your wall, wherever you go and remember me," I told her.

"I should give you this then," she said, as she pulled a folded piece of paper out of her pocket.

She handed me and music and lyrics to the song she had written, "I wrote it about you, so I think you should have it."

I hugged her and gave her a small smile, she was my sister and I knew that I would always be there for her, even when she didn't want me to.

"EJ," she whispered, "lets stop them before they do something stupid that will really affect us."

"Patience Madeleine," I said, giving her a stern look.

We then both started laughing at that and Maddi then said, "okay first its Maddi, and second I'm very impatience EJ, if you didn't notice."

**~Cullen's House - Maddi's Bedroom~ Sunday**

It was almost three in the mourning, Maddi had fallen asleep a few hours ago and I was listening to the conversation downstairs. It was going to go back as it did before, me and mom, and then Maddi and the Cullens. This was something we both didn't want, mom was getting her way, just because Edward still loved her.

I heard the conversation downstairs come to an agreement, I felt myself sigh. They were treating us as if we were little kids that knew nothing.

"Maddi," I whispered shaking her awake, "Maddi, wake up."

Maddi opened her eyes and looked up at me, "EJ its too early," she complained and pulled her blanket over her head.

"Maddi come on," I said, pulling the blanket off of her and then walking into her closet and pulling out some clothes, "they're going to spilt us up again, unless we get some help."

"Who's going to help us EJ?" she asked tiredly as she pulled on a hoodie and started to put the clothes I handed her into a bag.

"Were going to help ourselves," I said, a smile coming to my lips.

"How?" she asked more awake.

"Come on," I said grabbing my own bag and jumping out the window. "Just be patience and listen to me."

Maddi followed behind me with her own bag and we took off.


	16. The Angel

Chapter Fifteen: The Angel

**~Boarder Line - La Push~ Sunday**

_Seth's PoV_

_How much more longer are we out here Seth?_ I sighed as Hannah asked the same question for the fifth time.

_Another hour then I'm sending you home_ I told her, bored out of my mind.

I was almost ready to kill her as her thoughts turned to EJ. EJ, I liked him, but I was left out, me, Embry, Collin, and Brady, even the newbie's had imprinted, which was only Hannah and James but still the rest of us non imprints were upset.

I heard the sound of footsteps, or more as I heard running. I knew it wasn't the Cullens they didn't come this way unless they had to, so I was surprised when I saw two people run over the boarder.

I didn't think, I just took off after them Hannah doing the same.

'_Bout time there was some action_ said Hannah, I couldn't help myself but agree with her.

We were getting close to town when we finally caught up to the two of them, Hannah attacked the bigger one and I ran after the smaller one.

_Maybe its Jasper and Alice _I thought. Alice and Jasper were okay, the Cullens were actually pretty cool, I knew this from the time the pack had split up into two, I helped protect the Cullens. Now we were one again and Jacob was the leader as Sam had stopped phasing when his second daughter Leila was born.

_EJ! Don't hurt the other one, it might be his friend Maddi or it could be Bella_ Hannah ordered me.

_You can't order me around Hannah, but I should at least catch her before someone else runs across her scent, though it doesn't seem like Bella_ I augured.

I was surprised when the girl turn around, her hair whipped into her face, it was bronze and curly. After Bella had had her babies she had spilt, and then the Cullens did, after that of course there was no reason for the two packs to have a disagreement.

"Don't hurt her Seth!" I heard EJ call behind me, as he and Hannah ran over.

Me and Hannah went and phased back into our normal selves before walking over to EJ and the girl, I noticed that they both had bags with them.

"What are you doing EJ, running away?" I asked him as we came closer.

"You could say that," he said, giving me a smile.

"Is this your friend Maddi?" Hannah asked, she was looking over at the girl.

"Yes this is Maddi Cullen, my twin sister," said EJ. Maddi blushed at this and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

Maddi was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, her hair though bronze and curly looked silky and soft. Her face was heart shaped and I could swear that she was Bella's twin. Her eyes were the brightest green I had ever seen. Her skin I could tell was pale, as pale as EJ's, but it seemed to glow in the moonlight, though her pink cheeks brought out more color, but I was also almost sure that her skin was translucent. Maddi Cullen was nothing more than an angel.

Then it hit me, I had just imprinted on her.

That was one of the things I hated most about imprinting, you never got to pick who you wanted to imprint on, you just did. I didn't even know her and she was meant to be mine.

**~Jacob and Leah's House - Kitchen~ **

_Maddi's PoV_

Seth and Hannah were nice and I was happy to finally met Hannah, though I could tell there was something up with Seth.

EJ had taken me to a nice house, when he had knocked on the door, the man I remember that was Jacob opened the door. He hadn't even asked he just let us in and then went back to bed, telling us not to wake a woman named Leah.

Right now though, I was sitting in the small kitchen that was Leah's and Jacob's talking to Leah.

Leah was six months pregnant, but looked to be nine, she was very pretty with long black hair and brown eyes. What I had learned about her in the last half an hour I spent talking to her was that: she was Jacob's wife, they had gotten married a year ago. She was six months pregnant. She had once been in the pack with Jacob that had fought for mine, EJ's, and my family's protection. Also that she was Seth's older sister.

"I met Seth last night," I told her, as I helped her make breakfast, which seemed to be a very big job in itself. "Does he always act distance to people?" I asked her.

"I think that he may have imprinted," she said, I looked at her confused.

"You mean fall in love at first sight?" I asked, thinking about what Grandpa Carlisle had told me about this pack's history.

"Yes," answered Leah, "I think little Seth may have imprinted on you."

"M-me?" I stuttered surprised.

"Yes you," she said, then she turned to me, "there are only four members in the pack that haven't imprinted yet, Seth was one of them, we were all worried that he would be all alone."

"Leah, you can't really be serious about this, I mean I'm only seventeen. That's to young to be in love in my books," I said feeling myself go into hysterics.

"Maddi, your parents were in love when they were seventeen," she pointed out.

"My father has been seventeen for the 106 years, Leah and I haven't even met my mother until yesterday," I pointed out while still feeling myself go into hysterics.

"Then what are you doing here?" Leah asked me.

"This was all EJ's idea, to run like this. I-I don't even know what I'm doing anymore," I said, and I felt myself cry as the backdoor opened and in walked three people.

Jacob, Hannah, and Seth, my Seth. Now that I was actually able to look at him, I saw how much I liked would like him.

He had this big smile on his face, it was goofy and happy, it made me think of Uncle Emmett. His eyes were a warm, soft brown they were Grandma Esme's. He was also tall and muscular which was Uncle Jasper. His hair was short and black and messy sticking out at weird angles which would be Aunt Alice. He looked to be concerned as he saw me crying which was Aunt Rosalie. He seemed to reach out and comfort me not even knowing what he was doing which was like EJ. He said soft soothing words to me as he tried to clam me that was Grandpa Carlisle. Then there was an air of protectiveness around him which was dad, but then there was the mystery of who he was that was like mom. The ways that I found my family in him was how I would love him.

Forever he would be my Seth.

An Angel that would always need me.


	17. Phone Call

Chapter Sixteen: Phone Call

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_Bella's PoV_

"We found their scent by the boarder it only last a few feet after that," said Jasper, as he and Emmett sat down.

"Jake and Lea's," I sighed, pulling my phone out of my pocket and looking through my contact list.

"I thought that Jacob and Leah hated each other," said Rosalie, "I thought Leah hated everyone."

"Jacob brought out a new side to her, they just got married last year, and Leah's expecting now," I said as I found the number.

I pressed the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing. Ring, ring, ring! "Hello? This is the Black resident," said Leah.

"Leah, its Bella, have you seen EJ or a girl with curly bronze hair and around my height?" I asked her.

"Goes by the name of Maddi?" she asked, "yes, just wait a minute."

"Mom put the phone on speaker," commanded EJ.

"E-"

"Just do it," said Maddi.

I did as they said and put the phone down on a table before sitting down, next to Alice.

"Did you do as I asked?" asked EJ.

"Yes," I said, sounding defeated, "why are the two of you doing this?"

"You want to spilt us up again, and we don't agree with that arrangement," said Maddi, her voice was strong and powerful.

"Maddi-" started Edward.

"No, stop there and listen. Me and Maddi came up with a plan that we like. Mom your going to live with the Cullens and start school with us next year as no one is moving or leaving Forks. I'm still going to live with Grandpa Charlie, and of course I'll visit after he goes to sleep. I want to get to know the rest of my family better, and-"

"I want to get to know you better, Bella and of course EJ," cut in Maddi.

"So either you agree with our idea or this is the last you hear from us," threaten EJ.

"You can't say that EJ, your still a minor," said Edward.

"Come September we won't be, and its very easy to slip pass vampires," he said.

"Were in good hands too, so you don't need to worry about me," said Maddi, "the pack is very nice and the except me."

"They agree," said Alice, and she then push the end button.

"Alice!" I said outraged, "you can't decide this for us."

"I already see you agreeing and they won't come back until you say it yourself so no need to worry," said Alice.

"I was just about to do the same, as we are part of this agreement," said Rosalie.

"It would be nicer to have Maddi actually be happy," said Jasper, "EJ has helped her a lot."

"And it would be nice to have someone new to wrestle with," said Emmett, a bright smile on his face.

"Emmett he's still human, he can still get broken bones and bruises and actually hurt," I told him.

"I agree with this plan," Edward said.

"Your out voted Bella, we can force you to stay here," said Alice, a evil grin on her face.

"You can't Alice, I'm not human anymore," I pointed out.

"So I'll see everything before it happens so all of your plans are useless," she pointed out.

"Plus you'll be with Edward, isn't that what you always wanted?" Rosalie asked me.

I knew if I was human then I would be blushing so I didn't say anything, I just picked my phone back up and pressed redial. "Agree," I said defeated, before anyone could say anything.

"We'll be back in an hour," came Maddi's voice, then, "thank you."


	18. Goodbyes

Chapter Seventeen: Goodbyes

**~Jacob and Leah's House - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_EJ's PoV_

I kissed Hannah's cheek and smiled at her, as I pulled away. "I'll see you soon love."

"You promise?" she pouted. I smiled at her, she was so cute when she pouted.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her, then gave her a quick kiss.

I hated having to say goodbye to anyone it was just easier to leave. That's what I did with mom, I just left. No note, no phone call, no nothing. It always just made it easier.

Maddi was having a harder time with Seth, she didn't want to leave him after just finding him. Seth didn't seem to like it either.

I looked away as Seth bent down a kissed her, I knew this would be their first kiss, so I only looked away.

I knew that Maddi had really enjoyed her few days of freedom, something that she really needed. She liked spending time with Leah, and getting to know not only her, but the rest of the pack also. She liked being away from the constant attention and over protectiveness.

Maddi grabbed my hand and picked up her stuff, dragging me out the door.

"Jake said we could take the bikes," I said, smiling as I walked towards the garage.

Maddi smiled, having just learned how to ride the bikes the other day. "Is it an excuse to come back here?"

"Most likely, but it's a good excuse then," I said as I jumped on to one and started it up.

"I'm really going to miss Leah and Clare," she said as we started on our way back to Forks.

"Me too, but we'll see them soon Leah's going to be having the twins soon," I pointed out, as we passed through the boarder.

"I knew that she was going be having twins, but she never believed me," Maddi laughed, as we speeded through Forks.

"I have everyone in the packs phone number, so you can talk to anyone," I said, as we turned down the Cullens driveway.

I followed Maddi into the garage, she parked next a shiny black motorcycle. We grabbed our stuff and ran towards the house as it started raining, we ducked into the porch and the door opened.

"They smell like dog," complained Rosalie.

I was about to say something, but mom then said, "Don't say it."

I glared at her from where she sat reading her almost gone copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "Don't say it," I growled.

"Where's dad?" Maddi asked, coming over and sitting down.

"Edward disappeared about an hour ago," said Alice, as she flipped through a fashion magazine.

"Oh," whispered Maddi, she went and sat down on the couch.

'_What's the matter?_'I asked her, I just touched her arm, she pulled away.

No one else seemed to notice this small exchange, but I could feel mom's eyes on me.

"I should get home," I said, motioning towards the door.

"You are home," whispered Maddi.

"No, I have to go back to Grandpa Charlie's, I just disappeared," I said, I grabbed my stuff and started out the door.

"EJ," said mom, she walked over towards me, "let me go with you."


	19. Confessions

**Chapter Eighteen: Confessions**

**~Home - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_Bella's PoV_

I walked into Charlie's living room, feeling like I was home. "Grandpa Charlie," EJ called out.

I heard a sound from the kitchen, and Charlie walked out.

"EJ, is that you?" Charlie asked, he walked over and hugged him.

"Where have you been?" he asked him, I couldn't stop myself from smiling, sometimes Charlie could be so parental.

"Bella!" shouted Charlie as he let go of EJ, he came over and gave me a hug.

"Hi dad, how have you been?" I asked.

"Everything has been fine, its been nice to have EJ up here."

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ **

"Has anyone seen Maddi?" Edward asked coming into the living room.

"She and EJ are in her room," I answered, from where I sat next to Alice.

"She was looking for you earlier though," said Alice, as she flipped through her fashion magazine.

"Oh," he said then went up the stairs. I followed behind him, and went into Maddi's room, Maddi was laying across her bed a phone in hand and EJ sat at the end.

"Bye Seth," she whispered into the phone, then she hung up.

"Seth?" Edward asked, I could tell that he didn't like this discovery.

EJ looked up and met Maddi's eyes. "Seth I-" started EJ, but Maddi cut him off.

"I can tell them myself EJ," said Maddi, I smiled I could tell that she was just going to be stubborn about this. She then turned to the two of us, "Seth imprinted on me," her face then turned red with her confession.

"Seth Clearwater?" Edward asked, angrily.

"Don't hurt him dad, I really like him. Plus its not fair if EJ gets to keep seeing Hannah," said Maddi, she was now angry herself.

"You weren't suppose to bring me into this," muttered EJ, as he closed his sketched book.

I could tell that the two of them never really expected any of this. I knew that EJ would be protective of Maddi so for her to be imprinted on like this it was a shock. Maddi was of course surprised about the whole thing in not knowing anything about the legends that pack had. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her.

"You've never had anything like this happen to you have you?" I asked her.

"I live with to many overprotective males," she said glaring at Edward.

"Half of the school thinks that you and EJ are dating, so apparently were not that overprotective," confessed Edward, coming over and sitting down.

"It was very unexpected though, I never ever thought anyone would like me like that," Maddi whispered, her voice getting quieter with every word.

"Maddi you have no reason think that," I said hugging her to me.

"He doesn't even look at me," she whispered.

"Who?" I asked, confused by this.

"Dad," she whispered and then buried her head into me, I ran my fingers through her soft curls and glared at Edward.

"You don't even look at her?" I asked outraged by this.

"You don't understand Bella…how hard it was for me…for you to just leave like you did, it hurt more than you can believe," he said to me, then, "she looks so much…like you it hurt too much."

"That's no reason to forget about her, to not care about her. I took on two night jobs and a day job so EJ could grow up with everything he needed," I told him, "Maddi's had you to always be there and then you don't even care. I left her because I wanted you to at least have one of them in your life."

"Mom you were never around though, I wouldn't of cared if we lived in a dump, just as long as someone was around. I would have been happy with nothing," said EJ, from where he sat on the floor.

"I always tried. You know that."

He sighed and stood up going to the window and jumping out, I could hear Jasper and Emmett go after him. Edward stood up as to follow, I nodded and he jumped out the window.

"Come on Maddi," I said pulling her away from me, I heard a sound and saw Carlisle follow after Edward into the woods.

I carried her downstairs and she seemed to relax a bit, I set her down on the couch, and she just curled up. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were here along with us.

"What happened Maddi?" asked Rosalie, putting her book down, Alice and Esme did the same with their magazines.

"Nothing," she whispered, and then she hid herself once again.


	20. Scary Stories

**Chapter Nineteen: Scary Stories**

**~Cullens House - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_Maddi's PoV_

I didn't want to tell anyone what had just happened up in my room, it was something that I just couldn't share. I put out my thoughts and feelings of my father, of what I thought he thought about me.

I was pretty, cute, beautiful, or anything that my family told me, that anyone told me. I had a mess of bronze curls that I actually had to call hair. Then my eyes changed colors, which is only normal in a family of vampires. I had too high cheek bones and I blush at mostly anything that anyone says. I had super pale skin that would most likely never tan if I ever try.

I was a freak of nature, I didn't fit in any where I went. I wasn't a full vampire nor a full human, I was ugly to any vampire and a freak to any human.

It hurt to think about these things, but I knew they were true. So that was how I suddenly burst into tears in the middle of the living room, when I was once again asked if anything was wrong.

"I'm a freak," I told them, "I don't fit in anywhere. I'm not all human and I'm not all vampire. I'm ugly and stupid and forgetful and…and…" I trailed off not being able to think of another insult.

"Maddi, stop," said Aunt Rosalie, taking me into her arms.

I push myself away from her, "your not my mother so stop trying to be!" I screamed at her. "You're my aunt and nothing more."

I knew I hurt her, but I was tired of everyone trying to take care of me. "I-I don't like being smothered like that, I don't like all of you treating me like I'm your daughter, because I'm not."

Everyone moved away from me, and I knew that I really hurt Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice, I was a daughter to the two of them. I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and mom wrapped her arms around me, "but I just had to say it." I looked at my aunts and grandmother, they were the only people that were ever able to relate to me, but I knew that things would be different now. Now that I had mom, EJ, Seth, Hannah, Leah, and Jake, now that I had plenty of people that would love me.

"Maddi, you know that its hard on us too," said Aunt Alice, coming forward.

I sighed, nodded, and then closed my eyes. Mom hugged me closer to her, and I opened my eyes.

"I think that I my have liked my liked my freedom a bit too much," I said, meeting Aunt Rosalie's eyes.

"We should of given you more of it. I think we were afraid of what Edward would of thought if we let you do more things by yourself," said Aunt Alice, a sad smile on her face.

I sighed then asked, "does that mean I can pick out my own clothes now?"

Everyone laughed and Aunt Alice said, "you can have options."

I smiled and shrugged the best I could with mom hugging me, "that's the best I'm going to get, so I'll take."

Everyone laughed and I looked around at my few favorite faces, thinking about how we had gotten here.

Grandma Esme from losing a child and jumping off a cliff to having a great husband, six children, and two grandchildren.

Aunt Rosalie from having her life taken away from her by rape to having a great family, two parents, two sisters, two brothers, a wonderful husband, a niece, and a nephew.

Aunt Alice from being trapped in an asylum, waking up alone, and having to find her family to actually having one, two parents, two sisters, two brothers, a grateful husband, a niece, and a nephew.

Mom. I didn't know her story, her scary story, but I knew that she now part of this family. She had people who loved her, a lot of them.

"What your story?" I asked her, looking up.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

"Your story? What got you here?" I asked.

"Plenty of stupidity that I won't ever want to take back," she told me. I looked up at her confused. "I moved up here when I was seventeen, met your father and fell in love, then he left me…" she trailed off, going back into her memories.

"We came back though," said Grandma Esme.

"Then you and dad got married and had me and EJ," I said, "of course after you got rid of the newborn army."

"Yes, mostly," she said, holding me closer.

"So what happened?" I asked looking up at her.

"We just got into a fight," she said not meeting my eyes.

"About what?" asked Rosalie.

"Maddi and EJ, I just got so angry so I left, taking EJ with me," she said looking down at me.

We were all quiet, but I couldn't stand it. It was never quiet here and this just made me feel scared.

"Maddi, I didn't want to leave you, but I felt bad for him, otherwise you would of come with me," she said, then kissed my forehead.

"You won't leave me now?" I stated, meeting her eyes.

"I promise as long as you don't disappear ever again," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

I nodded and felt her hug me to her, even closer.


	21. The Hunt

**Chapter Twenty: The Hunt**

**~Forest~ Tuesday**

_EJ's PoV_

I was running as fast as I could, pushing myself farther and farther away. I could hear Jasper and Emmett following after me, and behind them two others. I was surprised when someone suddenly grabbed me. This cause me and whoever to fall backwards.

I got up as everyone else gathered around us, it was Edward that grabbed me. "Don't come near me," I growled at him.

"You were the one that wanted to know us better," he said as he stood up.

"I think I may regret that now," I said, glaring at him.

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"He doesn't even care about Maddi so how do I know that he'll care about me?" I asked feeling myself get angry.

"Edward's always been there for Maddi, it may of never looked like it, but he has," said Jasper, from behind me.

"Your not leaving EJ," said Emmett.

I looked around taking in my surroundings, I could escape easily. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. It was Edward's. "Your not going to runaway EJ," he told me, his eyes burned into mine and I looked away.

"Who says that I'm running away?" I asked him.

"That's what your planning to do," he said.

I grabbed his arm and easily pushed him away from me. "I can get away easily, so your no match for me."

I jumped up and grabbed onto a branch as Emmett tried to attack me, Jasper jumped up and grabbed my legs pulling me down. I fell landed on top of him, I pushed myself away, but he had a better hold.

I thought back to what Peter had taught me, but I knew I was stuck so I let them think I had given up.

"Keep a good eye on him," said Edward, I glared up at him.

Jasper pulled me to my feet and said, "nothing that Peter taught you will help you now."

"I've been in worst, with humans, at least four times more," I growled.

"This isn't you EJ," said Edward, as Jasper let me go.

I closed my eyes, I had never felt so defeated in my life. I could tell that my eyes were dark. I opened them and noticed that the rest of them had dark eyes too.

I jumped up and pulled myself into a tree and then started running from one to another searching.

I came to the edge of a small meadow seeing a few small deer. I watched as they attacked them, I jumped out an attacked the one Edward was about to, a smirk on my face as I broke its neck.

When I was finished my thoughts turned back to the scene that happened before, replaying it in my mind. The few mistakes I had made, were I knew good. I knew this is just what I needed to hunt, but it was weird to think of the hunter to be hunted.

"You have very…interesting thoughts, EJ," said Edward coming and sitting in the tree I was in.

"I get distracted very fast, as I can replay an thought or image that I have seen or have. It gets hard when I can't concentrate, it makes me mess up and slip," I explained.

"Maddi will mess up when she's not concentrating enough, the only thing that seems to be easy for her is to play music," he told me.

"Maddi just looks at the world in a different way, I do too because if I didn't then something will just slip through the cracks. I don't like to backtrack it takes up to much time," I said.

The rest of them finished hunting and looked over at me, as if waiting. I jumped down and landed clumsily, almost falling on my face, this made Emmett laugh. I started to run back and the others followed, making sure that I didn't runaway.

I jumped across the river and heard laughter from inside the house, a small smile graced my lips.


	22. Mind Over Matter

**Chapter Twenty-One: Mind Over Matter**

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Their back," I whispered as I saw EJ come out of the forest.

"They left how long ago?" said Aunt Rosalie, the rest of yes couldn't help but laugh.

"Were home!" yelled Uncle Emmett, I giggled and smiled.

He came over and patted the top of my head and then kissed Aunt Rosalie's cheek. Uncle Jasper just sat down next to Aunt Alice. I felt the love come off of the two couples. I laid my head on mom's chest, I didn't know who's hand was running through my curls, but it felt nice.

I wanted nothing more than to know that it was dad, but I had a feeling it wasn't, I just knew that it couldn't be.

I felt myself mull into sleep.

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~**

_EJ's PoV_

When we walked in, Emmett went to Rosalie and Jasper to Alice, Carlisle and Esme disappeared into the kitchen. Edward walked over to Maddi and started to run his fingers through her curls until she fell asleep.

"I'll take her," he whispered, before lifting her out of mom's arms.

I stood where I was and continued to watch the scene in front of me. I knew that she knew I was here.

Mom followed me, as I followed Edward, I was surprised when I came to his room. Maddi was asleep on a black leather couch, her mouth opened and she murmured something to quiet for me to hear.

"Come in," said Edward, mom pushed me in and we both walked.

I sat down unnoticed on the couch and Maddi's eyes opened just barely. We both watched as our parents interacted with one another, talking quietly.

It was when he moved in and kissed her that seemed to make everyone happy.

"Go Eddie!" said Emmett from the doorway.

Both of our parents broke apart and turned to look at the doorway where the rest of our family was.

"Finally," said Alice, "I've seen this a thousand of times."

I laughed and so did Maddi, it was nice and joyous. "At least we made some people happy," mom said, catching both mine and Maddi's eyes.

"Think of it as mind over matter," I said, smiling.

"Whatever that means," said Maddi, rolling her eyes playfully.


	23. Epilogue Friends

**Epilogue: Friends**

**~Cottage - Living Room~ Saturday - Summer**

_EJ's PoV_

We had moved into the small cottage that was only about a mile from the 'main house' as we called it. The small cottage was our new home. Our as in Maddi, mom, dad, and me, new home.

The little cottage is more like home than any other place I've lived, Maddi agrees with this, saying that it small place of heaven.

Though the only problem is that we share a room, which only everyone else sees as a problem. We had worked it out so its in our liking.

Though right now, I was really hating my parents, they had made me and Maddi invite over Hannah and Seth, so as to get to know them better as they imprinted on us.

Hannah was the only one that was excited about the whole situation. She never met any vampires before other than mom, who she's never thought of as a vampire.

The rest of us as in me, Seth, and Maddi are nervous, to a possible hyperventilation. We had all dressed up nice and Seth was even able to convince Jake to letting him use the Rabbit.

So when the knock on the door came me and Maddi were jumping out of our seats in hope to get it before dad.

No such luck came to us.

Mom and dad both answered the door together, and let Hannah and Seth in. Hannah walked straight over to me and gave me hug, I hugged her back as I was happy to see her. I know had a feeling that tonight was going to be okay.

The timer on the oven went off and Maddi and mom went into the kitchen, after Maddi pecked Seth's cheek lightly.

Seth was still uncomfortable, he was watching dad, and dad was doing the same.

"How long have you know EJ, Hannah?" dad asked her.

"Since I was born, EJ's just a year older than me," said Hannah.

Hannah seemed so much more different dressed up as she was. Her hair wasn't up or anything it was down and felt so soft in my fingers as I played with it. She was wearing a nice white dress, that looked really good on her, and she was wearing heels, she took them off as soon as could.

"Dinner," said Maddi from the kitchen.

We all stood up and walked into the kitchen, dinner was simple spaghetti and garlic bread. Mom had thought that it would be funny to make garlic bread, as of the myths.

Hannah giggled at the sight of the garlic bread and I smiled at her.

Dinner was fun, the conversation started with the garlic bread and went on with that, Hannah was very curious about the lifestyle that the Cullen's had and asked dad many questions.

When Seth asked if they were getting remarried and mom answered with a yes, this surprisingly reminded Hannah of something.

"That reminds me, Leah's baby shower is in two weeks and she wants all of you to come," said Hannah.

"All of us?" asked dad.

"Well she said, that she would at least like EJ, Maddi, and Bella there, but you can come too if you want," said Hannah looking over at him.

Mom smiled and before dad could say anything, "we accept."

"Good, she'll be happy about that," said Hannah, smiling.

The conversation continued after dinner in the living room. But soon after that Hannah and Seth had to go.

I kissed her cheek and smiled at her, "I'll see you soon, love," I whispered.

"Love you," she whispered back.

"Always."

I didn't listen to Maddi and Seth's small goodbyes before they left.

"So what'd you think?" I asked Maddi.

"I think it went well," she answered.

"It did," said dad.

"Very well," agreed mom.

"They help they two of you, the two halves that you are," said dad.

"What's that mean?" asked Maddi.

"Your two of one of a kind," said mom.


End file.
